Re-Sublimity
by Chobits3
Summary: una pequeña historia algo melodramatica narrada por Mio


**este fic me costo mucho hacerlo aunqe sea corto, porque no sabia en que basarme y me base en un anime :P**

* * *

Sola en mi habitación, dando vueltas en el, aun recuerdo cuando me dejaste y ahora no se como estar sin ti _La distancia arrulla mis dolores, en la cuna que son mis memorias _aun no puedo comprender cuando fue que te perdí _En mis pupilas quedaran siempre congeladas_ _Impresas con un lamento pálido_ no he dejado de llorar, y no he podido olvidar cuando la elegiste a ella y no a mi… _La luna que duda en escapar,_ _se pone mientras la vida sigue sin llegar, _me he quedado esperando a que la vida continúe pero sin ti nada tiene sentido. _Pero yo se que ya nunca mas he de llorar… el sol ha de llegar En cuanto pueda entre tus brazos estar, _quiero pensar que solo es un simple error tuyo… y de verdad poder estar junto a ti.

* * *

_No puedo hablar, no puedo oír No puedo ver, todo es una ilusión, _lamentablemente es la pura realidad, llevas mas de 2 meses saliendo y te veo tan feliz con ella, acaso… ¿conmigo no eras feliz? _Que entre las olas del tiempo se deslava sin parar_, _yo me pierdo sin tener_… _Lo que deseo de verdad, _¿porque no puedo estar a tu lado? Porque me alejaste así de tu vida _Ni con mi voz ni con los dedos ni siquiera con rozarte_ _Jamás te puedo alcanzar_… _Entre la noche mi amor se desgarrara… _me acosté en mi cama, con la mirada en el techo… _Si de algo cierto me he dado cuenta_ _es de que nada es solido en realidad _ que cruel realidad estaba viviendo, no puedo dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama, me pare y me dirigí hacia el balcón de mi cuarto, observando hacia la calle aun con mi mente en otro sitio… _Por eso espero que mi cuerpo_ _Sirva al cerezo para que fruta dulce pueda entregar… _ había pasado un par de horas cuando empecé a sentir sueño quedándome poco a poco profundamente dormida… _El sol duda tanto en asomar_, _Las coincidencias son secretos en un plan, _pequeños rayos de sol penetraban por mi habitación, pero ya no hacían efectos en mí, porque estaba dispuesta a salir de mi casa e ir a buscarte y a encararte.

* * *

_Quiere decir que inevitablemente ya mis emociones fallaran… Y de tus ojos no las puedo ocultar… _te encontrabas con ella en el parque donde solíamos estar tu y yo, antes de lo sucedido, era divertido jugar contigo, pero ahora tienes a alguien mas en tu vida, no puedo dejar de verte sonreír tan feliz al igual cuando sonreías conmigo ó quizás sonríes mas con ella… volteaste y te me quedaste mirando, me sonreíste querías decirme algo pero ella te volteo de nuevo y te beso, esos besos que alguna vez fueron míos… _No he de llorar, no he de cruzar_

* * *

_No entiendo como es que llego el final, Yo solo te quiero proteger, no importa donde estés contra todo luchare… _quiero recuperar tu amor de nuevo, besarte, sentirte. _Ya no me importa vivir…_ _tan solo hoy, tan solo ayer_, _yo me conformo con salvarte y_ _nuestro futuro conectar_, _Así no importa si llegara mi final… _en ese momento quería salir corriendo de allí, dejarte en paz… solo demostraría mi lado cobarde, ese parte de mi que tanto te gustaba te alejo de mi para siempre… te acercaste hacia mi y al verte tan cerca _No puedo hablar, no puedo oír_, _No puedo ver, todo es una ilusión, _tenerte tan cerca de mi pareciera tan real y a la vez tan falso, _Que entre las olas del tiempo se deslava sin parar_, _yo me pierdo sin tener_… _Lo que deseo de verdad. _Solo te dedique una dulce sonrisa me miraste y te mire, te diste media vuelta y te fuiste con ella, tomadas de la mano con dirección hacia tu casa… _Ni con mi voz ni con los dedos ni siquiera con rozarte_, _Jamás te puedo alcanzar, _solo escuche "Adiós Mio" Te seguí con mi mirada solo pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, Salí corriendo de ese lugar y me fui hacia mi casa, al llegar… me encerré en mi cuarto y fui directo a mi cama dejándome caer y a llorar desconsoladamente _Entre la noche mi amor se desgarrara…_ _Ya no me importa si llega mi final Seré la luna que te iluminara _Ojala y seas feliz con ella… dije finalmente en pequeño susurro antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**creo que este ha sido el mas fiasco de todos mis fics... pff :/ pff**_

_**espero tomatasos! etc... y sobretodo sus reviwes  
**_


End file.
